


Took the midnight train

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: In truth, she wasn’t even sure she would be safe in Winterfell. Since her family had been killed in a car accident, the only person she knew there was Jon Snow, who had been Robb’s best friend. But they had barely spoken in the times when they would pass in the corridors but she had nowhere else to go, nobody else to turn to, and the one thing she was certain about of Jon was that he would never turn her away in her hour of need.





	Took the midnight train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).

> This was for Jen's prompt midnight.

She could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her ribs as she forced herself to calmly walk into the train station.

Pushing the stray curl of brown hair back into her hood, she approached the desk with false confidence.

“A single to Winterfell please.”

“Platform three love,” the woman replied, swapping Sansa’s note with the train ticket. “Last train at midnight, ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said quickly, heading towards the platform.

The contact lenses she was wearing were starting to irritate her eyes but she couldn’t risk changing them just yet. She had used a brown colouring to hide the natural blue, just as the hair dye had covered her red hair.

If Petyr started to look for her, no image of the Sansa he knew would be here in Kings Landing. And by the time Sansa Stark emerged again, she would be safe.

Still, even as she took her seat in the deserted carriage, she couldn’t help but keep looking behind her, expecting Petyr to come and take her back to his home.

She had stupidly trusted him. He had been mother’s friend so why wouldn’t she think herself safe with him? When he had offered her a spare room, she had been so grateful as the expense of the capital of Kings Landing had been the one thing deterring her from pursuing her university course there.

But then the touches had started. A hand lingering on her hip, cupping her cheek as he asked for a goodnight kiss.

_I’ve not asked a penny from you Sansa. I’ve been good to you._

She had said she was happy to contribute from the little student loan she received but Petyr wasn’t interested in money she learned.

When he had pressed a hand to the front of her jeans she had twisted away instantly, tears stinging her eyes as she realised he wanted more and he would get it, take it, if she stayed much longer.

She had emailed her university that night, informing them that she was dropping out. She would figure something else out once she was safe again. The next morning, she got up and said she was heading to university as usual. She reminded him that she had a study session with Margaery and would be back late.

She left her phone, the sim taken out and destroyed, along with a cut up bank card. She couldn’t risk him tracking her and coming after her before she made it to safety.

In truth, she wasn’t even sure she would be safe in Winterfell. Since her family had been killed in a car accident, the only person she knew there was Jon Snow, who had been Robb’s best friend. But they had barely spoken in the times when they would pass in the corridors but she had nowhere else to go, nobody else to turn to, and the one thing she was certain about of Jon was that he would never turn her away in her hour of need.

Despite the seven-hour journey, she couldn’t sleep, still on edge every time the train pulled into a station and the doors opened. Every person who entered her carriage made her sink into her seat and pull her hood tighter over her head. It took an hour into the journey for her to give in and finally remove her contacts, resorting to merely keeping her head down whenever somebody passed.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she stepped down onto the platform, grimacing at the cold morning breeze. Yet, despite shivering and on the verge of tears from exhaustion, she felt relief. She had made it, she was free.

Jon had lived close to the station, just two streets away but it was only as she was hurrying down said street that it occurred to her that perhaps he had moved on.

She had come this far, she had to take the chance. If he wasn’t there, maybe the new owners would know where he was. And if not, well she’d figure out a new plan somehow.

Stopping at the large blue door, she took a deep breath and gave three firm raps on the knocker. Instantly, a dog started barking excitedly on the other side, claws scratching at the door before, to Sansa’s dismay, a female voice called out.

“Ghost, shut up.”

Sansa swallowed back her tears of disappointment as she heard the bolt being slid across and the door creaked open, a woman with honey blonde hair staring at her as her other hand held onto Ghost’s collar.

“Um, I’m really sorry,” Sansa said, hating how choked up her words were. “I…I was looking for someone else and…do…do you know where Jon Snow is? He used to live here…”

The girl raised an eyebrow before she turned her head. “Jon, there’s a woman here looking for you.”

“What colour of hair?” came Jon’s voice.

The woman snorted. “It’s not Daenerys or Ygritte, you’re safe.” She grinned at Sansa. “Jon has a couple of, er, admirers, who won’t take no for an answer. I’m just renting the spare room but pretending to be his girlfriend to scare them off.”

“Oh,” Sansa replied, unable to think of anything else to say. “Tell him it’s…”

But she didn’t need to finish the sentence as Jon came hurrying down the stairs, fingers rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses before he finally looked at her. Instantly, he stopped short, his mouth dropping open.

“Sansa?”

She nodded eagerly, her whole body shaking with the relief and she feared she would collapse there on the step only Jon was suddenly there, his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She pressed herself as close as possible, buried her face into the crook of his neck and just cried.

She didn’t care what the woman might think, or anybody passing by, or even Jon. She just let everything out against his night shirt, mumbling out half attempts of explaining what she was doing here. Jon shushed her gently, his hand stroking the small of her back.

“Come in,” he whispered, finally pulling away and tugging her gently into the house. “Val, could you put the kettle on. I’m going to phone work and tell them I won’t make it in.”

“Sure,” Val replied, shutting the door. “I’ll walk Ghost as well so you guys can talk.”

Sansa slipped into a chair at the kitchen table as Val filled the kettle and switched it on, leaving her with a warm smile. Jon went into the corridor with his phone to tell his work he wouldn’t be in. Sansa wrapped her arms around herself, letting the low northern burr of Jon’s voice soothe her worries away. She was safe, Jon would keep her safe.

“Okay, that’s done,” Jon muttered as he tossed his phone onto the counter and took the seat opposite her. “So, what happened? I haven’t heard from you in years. I thought…I thought something bad had happened to you too.”

“I…I didn’t want to think of anything that reminded me of them,” she whispered. “I went to Kings Landing and went to university, thinking if I made something of myself, it would be easier to move on, you know. Like, they’d be proud of me and I could take that instead of the numbness. And Petyr…” She paused with a shiver. “At first, he had been kind to me. I thought I was safe but he…he kept touching me and…if I’d stayed I know he would have….” She trailed off, hanging her head in shame of what she had allowed him to do.

Jon’s hand rested on top of hers gently. “Is this okay?” he asked when she jumped.

She licked her lips and nodded slowly.

“Sansa, he was in the wrong,” Jon said firmly. “You shouldn’t feel shame or guilt or anything like that. He took advantage of you and it isn’t your fault, alright?”

She nodded again although she still didn’t believe him. Jon squeezed her hand gently. “You can stay here as long as you want. I’ll take the couch and…”

“No!” Sansa gasped quickly. “No, I can’t kick you out of your bed. As well as turning up at seven in the morning. I’ll take the couch.”

“Absolutely not,” Jon insisted. “You’re not sleeping on that old thing.”

“Well now you definitely can’t sleep on it having told me that!”

“Why don’t you just share the bed and be done with it?” Val announced as she came back through to the kitchen, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she threw them a teasing grin.

Sansa flushed, her mouth dropping open and Jon was already protesting that it was inappropriate and he would never put Sansa in an uncomfortable position before Val rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she muttered. “I’m actually thinking of moving in with my sister as she needs a hand with the baby. So, Sansa can take my room.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Sansa insisted. Val shrugged.

“Like I say, I would have been going anyway.” She grinned again. “You can be his new fake girlfriend.”

“Val,” Jon muttered with warning before he turned to Sansa. “Ignore her. I’ll show you to the room.”

Sansa nodded, giving Val another grateful smile as she followed Jon. He paused at the doorway, having just realised she didn’t have anything but her handbag on her.

“Well, um…I…I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” he said, gesturing her into the room. “I’ll get some fresh sheets for you.” Sansa forced a smile.

“Thank you Jon,” she murmured. “For everything.”

“Not a problem.”

He disappeared down the stairs again and Sansa let out a relieved sigh, crossing over to the window. For the first time, she felt herself relax, the people emerging on the street giving her no anxiety.

She was back in Winterfell and with Jon.

Jon would keep her safe as long as she needed him to.


End file.
